


Comforting Demons

by Sasam



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Prompt: "Is that dirty talk or are you possessed right now"It went in a slightly different way than originally intended.





	Comforting Demons

Harper shudders as she felt another kiss press against her shoulder, holding a moment a warm wetness that gently moved up the crook of her neck onto her lower jaw, gliding across leaving a trail of shivering flesh like a cold drink on a hot day, well except it was warm instead of cold. Of course. It was also a thousand times more relaxing. Harper craned her head to make room for Tara’s ministration while Raven climbed onto her lap from the front, stroking the shaved portion of her undercut causing Harper to bury her head into her hand.

She’s sitting on a couch between her two new girlfriends. Tara sits behind her having quickly pulled her into her lap where she now lounged snickering and playing with the exposed skin across her back and Raven sits in front cooing about how cute she looks and playing with her mouth with her long fingers.

This isn’t the first time they’d made out or kissed before, they’d been going out for a while and had had plenty of opportunities for small kissing and cuddle session. However, this was the first time they’d managed to do so while the Titan’s tower her girlfriends lived in was empty. So there were no worries about interruptions. Emboldened by this fact the other two decided it was time to properly introduce Harper to the more intimate side of their relationship quickly pushing her to a point of near overkill.

Harper had known it would be intense. Tara and Raven were like that, two amazing people who both flared with passion. Tara was more known for it, and most people wouldn’t expect the normally reserved Raven from doing the same and it’s true she didn’t emote much often. But when she did, she burned like a wild fire out of control. Harper had seen it occasionally; when a fight went wrong or when Tara was wounded. Raven was a half demon, and when that half came to play it was a gorgeous sight that always took her breath away.

So when she saw two extra eyes slit open under Raven’s regular, the four burning bright and an angry jagged row of teeth flash across her gorgeous lips Harper was simply left speechless.

“I’m so glad I have a new plaything. Tara and I have wanted a new toy for so long and you’ve been such a good girl so far.” She cooed in deep angry growl that echoed a lilting tone of hunger.

Harper didn’t know how to respond. Tara giggled and whispered something in her ear but she didn’t hear it. She was transfixed by the hungry form before her; the sight of a predator ready to claim her meal. Panicking at the overwhelming feelings that swept over her and her inability to reply or move she simply whined like an idiot completely stuck to the spot.

Feeling her panic leaking out of her Raven stopped, her eyes melding back from their angry crimson quartet.

“I’m sorry.”

Raven’s whisper was so quiet Harper didn’t realize she’d spoken at first, distracted by the fear and pain in her eyes.

“Raven?” Tara asked from over Harper’s shoulder quickly noticing her long time girlfriend’s distress.

Slowly Harper reached out and laid a hand on Raven’s shoulder. Her body jolted slightly at the contact, going hard and rigid clearly tense.

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

Sinking into her cloak and refusing to look her in her eyes Raven pulled back from her hand try to put as much distance between them as the small couch would allow.

“I scared you. I’m sorry. I... I know I’m not...” she trailed off unsure of how to continue. “I could feel your panic when I let more of my demon side out.” She finally finished lamely.

“Oh. Oh no, Raven no.”

Harper let Tara pull herself out from behind her, scrambling off the couch and around to pull Raven into a hug.

“I wasn’t panicking because you scared me. I just. You looked so incredible and hot, and you and Tara kept telling me how much you were happy to have me and I just didn’t know what to do. You two are incredible and I was worried because I didn’t know what to do. I can still barely fathom that you would want me as a partner and I guess I just got into my head and overwhelmed myself a bit.”

Harper reached out for Raven’s hand and this time she lets her take it allowing Harper to rub small circles across the back with her thumbs.

“Quite honestly I found your whole demon ready to consume my soul thing incredibly hot. I kind of just, went into a sort of gay overload panic I guess?”

Tara snorted.

“I told you she was a disaster bottom.”

“Should you be one to talk?” Raven quipped back softly a small smile coming back to her lips.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m an extremely grounded bottom.”

Raven groaned but continued smiling. It was a terrible joke Tara used way too often than was socially acceptable but it was still one of Raven’s favourites. She would die before ever admitting it to the other girl though.

“I’m sorry for ruining the moment. I just... I’ve never been super comfortable with my demon side, and it didn’t help that when I could finally be free of my father’s influence and start trying to come to emotional terms with it all my partner at the time would make jokes whenever I tried to dirty talk. Asking if I was possessed or needed eye drops. They thought it was cute but honestly it was just insulting. I mean, I am the demon. How would I even possess myself? It was just stupidity.”

Raven frowned again after the small rant.

“Sorry, that was too much.”

“Nah, if you gotta let it out then let it out.” Harper clambered closer joining in the hug leaving Raven pressed in the middle now.

“Also fuck whoever said all that stuff. Making fun of someone’s differences is just plain shitty. You’re fantastic and gorgeous and I’ll love you no matter what you look or sound like.” She finished pressing a small kiss to Raven’s forehead.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. You don’t need to apologize for being yourself, and please don’t apologize for worrying about us. You always put us way too far ahead of yourself.”

Tara gave Raven a kiss on the cheek as well before leaning over and giving Harper one as well.

“I’ll try.” Raven eventually replied.

The three of the lay like that. Simply enjoying each other’s presence they snuggled into the couch, Tara and Harper essentially using Raven like a small shared body pillow to cuddle up against. Reveling in the comfort and warmth of her girlfriends Raven felt herself now calm again start to slip off into sleep. She managed to stay awake just long enough to hear the affirmations to her request that they stay with her.

When she woke again later that night still pressed between the two of them she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.  She had two kick ass amazing girlfriends who loved her. They didn’t care that she was a monster, and for the first time in a long time she thought. Maybe she wasn’t one after all.

“I love you two as well. Thank you.” She whispered.

Harper felt Raven snuggle back into their pile and go back to sleep. It was the first time she’d ever heard Raven admit out loud her feelings for herself or Tara. She smiled and held them a little tighter, finally drifting off content to no longer worry about her place within the trio she dreamt of demons and blondes and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm live streaming Prompt Fics most Saturday nights at Twitch.tv/Sasam  
> Follow me on Twitter @Sasambots
> 
> Not my best work but Prompt Fics are all about the practice. They don't need to be perfection. I think I definitely need to write them as a trio a few times before I'll be able to get their dynamic down. Especially since there's like no other works canon or otherwise to really base it off of.


End file.
